Carpe Diem aprovecha el día, nosotros la noche
by Meems Asakura
Summary: El chico de cabellos chocolates y la chica de ojos grises hacen su aparición, en un fic precioso, dedicado a Don Omar Davison con un amor sumamente Descriptio Pullae


_Shaman King no me pertenece a mi_

_sólo Horo-kun_

_Primer fic de HaoxJeanne y pues es bastante corto, me gusta muxisimo esta pareja desde hace tiempo._

* * *

_Carpe Diem, "aprovecha el día"_

_Nosotros la noche_

El chico se encontraba en su casa, estaba escuchando música, ya le había dicho a ella, se lo había dicho cuando los mandaron a guardar los balones, y mientras los guardaban, la había besado y se le había declarado, le había dicho que se juntarán en el parque a las nueve de la noche y ya eran las ocho y media, debería partir.

Luego de que pusiera algunas cosas más en su bolso agarró su móvil y se dirigió al parque, le debía muchas explicaciones a ella y aún más a si mismo, pero se iba, se iba a otra cuidad, y aunque sus padres no habían dicho que era para siempre, él lo presentía, irían a la cuidad y no volverían nunca, se lo debía decir a ella, ella lo tendría que saber, la quería besar por última vez quería sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, acariciar su cintura y sentir su aroma por última vez, nunca habían estado juntos, no podían, ella era preciosa y sumamente inteligente, que podría influir en su corazón el chico más desordenado de la clase y hermano gemelo de el chico más despistado de la clase, no podía, el la quería, pero y ella, lo más probable es que no.

Ya había llegado a el parque, se sentó y espero, la brisa desordenaba su cabello, cerro cuidadosamente los ojos el chico de cabellos chocolate y luego sintió su aroma el aroma que lo embriagaba, desde hacia mucho y que en esa misma tarde había sentido

_Flash Back_

-_Nos juntaremos en el parque a las nueve, te quiero y te debo explicar ahora lo que siento- pronunció el chico de cabellos chocolates_

_-Lo sé, estaré ahí, necesito respuestas y creo que tu me las puedes dar – dijo la chica acercándose a él_

_- No, a las nueve – y diciendo esas palabras el chico de cabellos chocolates se retiró de la bodega de gimnasia._

- Hola – Pronunció la chica de grises ojos cuando se estuvo al frente de el, lo quería y se había dado cuanta cuando la había besado, la necesidad que se ocupo en ella en tocarlo, besarlo y dejarlo escapar, siempre se había sentido superior ante el rebelde de la clase, más cuando la beso se sintió tan indefensa, que quiso que el la protegiera por siempre.

- Hola – El chico de cabellos chocolates se paro de inmediato, estaba bellísima, vestía la chica un pantalón holgado y un sweater de color celeste y un abrigo negro arriba, estaba sonrojada, la quería besar, pero primero se lo debería contar, él lo había sabido desde siempre que la quería, pero hace una semana su padre llegó con la noticia y ni él ni su hermano gemelo contaron que se irían a la capital para vivir, no querían hacer sufrir a sus amigos y ahora el no quería hacer sufrir a la chica que amaba.

- ¿Por qué me besaste? – preguntó la chica, sentía frió y quería que el chico la abrasará y que la besará nuevamente

- Porque te amo – Justo cuando el chico pronunció esas palabras, la chica estaba segura, el la quería y ella a él, pero porque sentía un mal presentimiento

- Pero te debo contar algo – el chico estaba con la cabeza gacha, le había di8cho que le quería y la respuesta de ella fue un notorio sonrojo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – El corazón casi se le desbocaba a la chica estaba tan impresionada, no sólo porque el la quería, si no que ella le correspondiera.

- Me voy – Ya se lo había dicho, no la quería ver llorar, aunque no sabía si ella lo quería, su sonrojo lo había visto, la intensidad con que había respondido el beso, todo.

- A ¿donde? – Al parecer el mal presentimiento se hacía realidad, no quería que la dejará, no después de lo que había pasado, por favor que Dios se equivocará y le estuviera dando una mala pasada o una mala broma.

- Nos vamos a vivir a la capital, toda mi familia – Dijo el chico de cabellos chocolates, estaba triste, no la quería dejar, no después de llegar tan lejos _juntos._

Los ojos grises de la chica se pusieron sumamente tristes, no, no se iba, era una broma, eso ella estaba soñando y el chico la había citado para que fuesen novios.

- Escapémonos, anda, lleva tus cosas a mi casa, tengo una habitación sola y no te vas con tus padres y solo se va tu hermano, jamás pensarán que estas en mi casa – Debía inventar una forma de que no se fuera algo.

- No, esta es la última noche, a lo mejor algún día vuelva, pero no ahora, disfrutémoslo - El chico se acerco a la chica y le levantó la barbilla, estaba llorando, sus preciosos ojos, estaban triste, no le gustaba.

Con el ayuda de su pulgar le secó cada una de las lagrimas de la chica, lentamente los dos cayeron poseídos del otro a través de sus ojos, el chico lentamente puso su mano en la cintura de la chica y esta a la vez rodeo su cuello con ternura y lentitud.

Luego de un rato, sus frentes estaban apoyadas entre si.

Luego de segundos después el chico poso sus labios sobre los de ella, pero el beso era distinto que el anterior que habían tenido en la bodega de gimnasia, este era lento y pausado mientras entre ellos se transmitían amor y cariño entre sus labios.

Se besaron hasta que el sol les dio la bienvenida, se amaban eso era lo que importaba, nada más importaba y esta había sido su noche, su única noche.

Fin

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el fic

byes

Meems Asakura


End file.
